Sailorcraft
by ShdwRnr
Summary: Makoto Kino has been a ghost for hire ever since the fall of the confederacy. Her next mission will bring her to a difficult decision. Will she choose her current path or will she try to realize her true psionic potential?
1. Default Chapter

"why"?  
  
Silently, Mamoru beckoned the others to folow him down the hallway. One by one,   
Makoto's teamates, Makoto's friends, followed the dark one's lead down the sleek   
corridoors. A buzz of energy washed through the darkened halls.  
  
"Why"? Makoto thought as she too began to follow.  
  
The group approached the final barrier. The door to the central control chamber.   
With a hand mothion, their leader, dressed in black, eye lenses a pale red, signaled   
the others to get ready. Usagi, clad in the same dark uniform, lenses a soft white,   
readied herself to the right. Standing behind her beloved, rifle at the ready as he   
worked on the complex mechanics of the door before them. Minako turned and set to   
watching the rear, scanning the hall they had just traveled with yellow eyes.  
  
"We have to turn back"! Makoto said, but no no sound was made. None heard her plea   
as she too took up a position on the left.  
  
With a hiss, the door was open, and the secrets of cybernetics lay just ahead of them.   
Mamoru entered the dark room, Usagi close behind. Minako followed, passing Makoto as  
she stood, hesitating, not moving at all.  
  
"Stop, please stop"! Makoto shouted as loud as she could.  
  
Still no sound.  
  
"Stop! You'll all die if you don't stop"! Makoto took one step back.  
  
In that instant, a blinding flash engulfed them. The once pitch dark halls were bright   
with furious light. In the room ahead, Makoto stared in horror as she saw her friends,   
shouting, firing round after round at the pale blue field that surrounded the four   
legged monster before them.  
  
The beast extended an eye from it's center. A horrible white orb that pulsed with life but   
was long dead. In a whir of machinery and malice, the eye blinked and all was white. For   
just one instant, Makoto was surrounded by this light. This hideous, white light. When it   
was gone, Makoto was alone. She saw the cracked and peeling ceiling of her apartment.   
Tears ran down her cheeks and her body was glistening with cold sweat.  
  
As she sat up, she surveyed her apartment carefully. Everything was as she had left it   
when she went to sleep a few hours before. Slowly, she began to rub her temples, the   
remnants of her dream slowly fading away. She got out of bed and stumbled into the   
kitchen. Wearily, she placed a small kettled on the stove and inserted two slices of   
bread into the toaster. With that done, she turned and headed towards the shower.  
  
Once she was clean, she put on her suit. It was the same suit she wore in her dream. Its   
material was a dull black and form fitting. It was the uniform of a Confederate Ghost,   
the unseen servant of a now overthrown government. She gave herself a look in the mirror,   
crammed the dry toast in her mouth, drank her tea, slung her rifle over her shoulder and   
set out to start the day. 


	2. Sailorcraft Chapter 2

Zoisite stared in awe at her treasures. Her treasures stared back in rage and mindless fury.   
Seething and clawing at every inch of their prison, Zoisite's pets ran madly back and forth.   
They were not very large, only about the size of a dog, but they were blindly vicious. Each   
one had four legs ending in clawed feet and two arms extending from their backs with scythe   
like blades almost as long as their bodies as hands. Their heads were covered in bony crests   
and filled with sharp and jagged teeth capable of rending steel apart like paper.  
  
Once in a while, one of these feral monsters would leap and attack the energy field that   
stood as a barrier between them and their captor. In a flash of searing heat, they would   
bounce off, battered and scorched.  
  
"Despite their injury, despite their blistered flesh and charred carapaces, these beasts fight   
on. Living only for death and destruction, these creatures fight on. Fight on untill they are   
dead, for without foes, they simply turn on each other and rend themselves to pieces." Zoisite   
recited to herself as she basked in the purity before her. No greed...no desire... not a single   
pretense in their minds. Zoisite loved these abominations called zerg. And soon she would be able   
to exert complete control over them. Soon, all the sector would tremble at the name, "Mindscar".   
Soon-  
  
Her thoughts were interupted by aproaching footsteps. She spun around, sending a blonde ponytail   
across her face, which came to a rest on her shoulder, and set a cold glare upon the intruder.  
  
"How fares your research Zoisite"? asked the newcomer.  
  
He stood slightly taller than Zoisite and wore the uniform common to all members of Mindscar, a   
simple suit of gray-violet clasped in front of the right shoulder. Zoisite regarded him coldy.  
  
"It fares as usual Jadeite". was her reply. "As always, I need more energy. My last experiments   
exhausted my supply".  
  
Jadeite gave her a disapproving stare and then said in a low voice, "Your energy is hard to come   
by, Zoisite. We've already gone to great lengths to aquire what you've already consmed. What have   
you to show for our troubles"?  
  
Zoisite growled to herself and replied, "I'm done with experiments. I just need to build up   
enough to begin our plans".  
  
Jadeite nodded to himself. "That's good. Efforts are already being made to renew your supply".  
  
With that, he turned and left. Zoisite regarded the silence a bit before returning to her pets.  
  
"Soon..." she murmured. "Soon". 


	3. Sailorcraft Chapter 3

Makoto entered the dark building she knew so well. It was the Hunter's Haven. A place where   
all manner of low life dwelt, selling their services to the highest bidder. Makoto hated it.   
Surrounding her were cutthroats, footpads, and unscrupulous mercenaries. People she would never   
have wished to associate with. The only person she trusted in the tumult of greed and evil all   
around her was the proprieter, a surprizingly young man by the name of Motoki.  
  
Despite his chosen profession, Motoki was warm and kind hearted and was the one who got Makoto   
back on her feat after the fall of the Confederacy. Motoki had begged her not to become the gun   
for hire she was, but she didn't listen. She couldn't listen. This is what she had done her entire   
life. This is what she lived for. This is what her friends died for. So this is what she had to do   
and Motoki soon realized that.  
  
Makoto waded throught the bustle of drunken rogues as she made her way to the office that Motoki   
worked in. When she reached the door, she knocked twice and entered. In the middle of the tidy office   
was a small desk with a buzzing computer terminal on it. behind the desk sat a lithe, blonde man   
in his mid twenties.  
  
"Ah, Makoto"! The man exclaimed as he saw her enter. "right on time, as always".  
  
"You said you had a prospect for me, Motoki"? Makoto replied as she approached the desk.  
  
"Of course, of course. Have a seat and let me bring it up". Motoki motioned to the seat in front of   
him and began typing away at the terminal on his desk. In a few moments, he was nodding in satisfaction.   
He reached down and produced a small cube and placed it on the desktop. He then faced Makoto.  
  
"When they came to me with this, I imidiatly thought of you". Motoki pressed the top of the cube and a   
holographic image shot up. The image displayed a luminous, purple crystal with a small caption explaining   
its chemical composition and an energy scan showing the crystal's signatures.  
  
"What's this"? inquired Makoto as she tried to digest the information presented before her.  
  
"This," Motoki said while motioning towards the crystal, "Is what the client wants obtained. They said   
that they'd prefer to remain anonymous, but are offering a hefty reward".  
  
"And that would be"? inquired Makoto.  
  
"Five Million... and a MindSig Displacer in advance". replied Motoki dryly. "Now you know why I   
thought of you"?  
  
"Mind Signature Displacement... This crystal belongs to the Protoss". Makoto sighed. After all, why  
else would one need to hide their thoughts?  
  
"Of course you are correct in that assumption". Motoki chimed. "The client wants you to procure this   
crystal, which they called a 'Negaraj', from an archive located in a research facility named Luna, orbiting   
Tau Ceti".  
  
Makoto raised an eyebrow, "Luna? That's a military base... a Terran military base".  
  
"Yet another reason I thought of you for the job". Motoki said with a smile.  
  
What the hell, Makoto thought. After all, this is what she knew inside and out.  
  
"I'll do it". Makoto said with a sigh. "Just give me the details on the mark and tell the client I'm on the   
job".  
  
"Of course". Came a smilling Motoki, "I'll do it right away. Oh, and don't forget this". Motoki reached into   
his desk again and produced a small box. "That's the MSD unit, don't forget it". Makoto reached out and took   
the device. She'd Have to prepare. 


End file.
